


Mask | Dreamwastaken

by sour_bliss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Insanity, M/M, Masks, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sour_bliss/pseuds/sour_bliss
Summary: Dream's mask is a symbol of power and manipulation, but can it manipulate. . . him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you know about Dream's mask? The iconic smiley face. That smiley face symbolizes power and manipulation. The mask manipulates everyone. . . except Dream. Right? Or will the mask take over?
> 
> !T/W! Swearing, Manipulation, Insanity
> 
> Hello! This is a Dream SMP fanfiction that I decided to write after seeing an amazing piece of art by eunivrz on instagram, so go check them out! The cover of this story is not mine, it was made by eunivrz. This artist shared an au where Dream's mask is controlling him, so I decided to write a fanfic.
> 
> At the time this story takes place, Jshlatt is dead, Ranboo hasn't joined yet, and Dream, George, and Sapnap made up.
> 
> Love you guys! Enjoy! <3

_He had a heart attack. He just fucking died._

Dream watched as Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, and everyone else started cheering the dictator's death.

"Eh, it was about time." Sapnap shrugged beside him.

Sapnap was right. Everything was going to plan. They just had to take their time.

"Where's George?" Dream asked.

"Right here." George said, walking up to them. "Ah, they're celebrating already? How pathetic."

Dream's vision started to get slightly blurry. He blinked to clear it out. His head started to swim around. His body started to shut down, but he forced himself to stand straight.

"You good?" Sapnap asked softly.

"Yeah. Just a dizzy spell, I think."

"Alright."

Dream's legs wobbled slightly. He tried to clear his mind, but failed. He started breathing heavily.

"Dream?" George asked, worried.

"george. . . help." Dream's voice was raspy as he collapsed.

"DREAM!" George and Sapnap cried in unison.

Dream's world went dark.

————————————————————————

 _Hello, Dream_.

"Who are you?" _Does that matter?_

"Yes."

 _Perhaps. What really matters, though, is that I'm in control now_.

"What?"

 _Your body is mine to control. You are now nothing more than a memory. I am the new Dream_.

"Why?"

_Wouldn't you like to know. Well, time to wake up._

"Wait!"

_Yes?_

"Please at least just tell me your name!"

_Nightmare. My name is Nightmare, Dream._

————————————————————————

Nightmare opened his eyes. Dream's best friends were hovering over him. He had to pretend he was Dream for this to all work.

"George? Sapnap?" Nightmare asked.

"Dream!" Sapnap cried, and pulled him in for a hug.

Nightmare awkwardly put his arm around the man.

"Thank god you're okay. We thought something happened because. . . well, your mask." Sapnap pointed out.

Nightmare quickly got up and walked up to a mirror.

"My mask. . . it's cracked."

"We uh, we can get you a new one." George offered.

"Nonono, I need this one." Nightmare frantically said.

If the mask broke, Dream would come free, and stronger than before. He had to make sure that didn't happen.

"Are you sure you're okay?" George pressed.

"I'm fine." Nightmare responded coldly.

"Alright."

————————————————————————

The world was black. He was white. Dream aimlessly wandered the void of his brain.

 _"Hello?"_ He called.

Nobody answered.

 _"Hello?"_ He tried again.

_Dream?_

"Who's there?" Dream asked.

_What do you mean? You're talking to me here! Like you always do. Everyday._

"I'm sorry?"

_You know, you always come to me here. In my panic room._

"Your panic room?"

_Don't you remember me?_

"I'm sorry."

_This is Dream, right?_

"Yes."

He was so confused. There was someone in his head, talking to him. Apparently, he used to visit this person every day.

"What's your name?" Dream asked the voice.

_Ranboo._

"That's a nice name."

_Thank you. I have to leave now._

"Goodbye." Dream said.

"Hmm, that was odd." Dream told himself.


	2. The Hypocrite

"Woah, take it easy, man. You fainted not too long ago." Sapnap reached for Nightmare as he stumbled for the 7th time. 

Nightmare put out his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Dream?" George asked. 

Oh, George. Always the worried one. The one Dream cared about so much. Nightmare tilted his head at the man. What did Dream see in George? What was it about George that made Dream's head spin and his heart thunder?

"Yeah, yeah." Nightmare waved off the British man.

"Alright, just take it easy."

Nightmare slowly shuffled back to the castle, where Dream had decided to stay. He looked up. The sun had completely disappeared, leaving stars painted all over the sky. He rolled his eyes. Dream loved the stars. He had always watched as Dream spent hours upon hours on a grassy hill, just staring at the stars. Sometime George and Sapnap were there. Sometimes Dream was alone. 

Once he made it to the castle, he slowly made his way upstairs and into his - Dream's - room. 

"Good night, Dream." George said.

"Love ya, man." Sapnap smiled tiredly.

"Of course." Nightmare replied. 

He was _not_ going to say _I love you_ to Dream's friends. That was Dream's weakness. His friends. Although all of the other people thought of Dream as a god and a person who didn't have any weaknesses, Dream most definitely had weaknesses. George and Sapnap. His friends clouded Dream's mind, causing Dream to make mistakes. Nightmare, on the other hand, did not have friends, and that was fine. He didn't need friends.

Nightmare closed the door behind him and collapsed on the bed. He was _exhausted._ Dream's body was weak from the takeover. It would take some time for Nightmare's plan to follow through, but in time, the Dream SMP would be in shambles. People would be turning on each other in a second. The one hole in his plan was Dream. If Ranboo helped Dream escape, then his plan would all go down the drain. So, he needed to make sure Dream stayed away from Ranboo. 

Nightmare closed his eyes and entered Dream's mind. He searched the void for said man, and found him wandering around near the back of the mind.

"Dream." He called.

"Oh! Nightmare! You're back!" Dream smiled mindlessly. 

"Yes. I came back to warn you about-" Nightmare started.

"Tell me later! I have so much to tell you! So earlier, I met this man, I think his name was Ranboo, and he told me that you used to talk to him a lot." Dream interrupted. 

"That's what I was about to warn you about. Ranboo. He is not a good person." 

"What? But he was so nice to me. . ." Dream trailed off.

"Yes. He does that. He manipulates and lies." Nightmare smiled. What a hypocrite he was. 

"Oh. Well, I'll be sure to stay away from him now." Dream frowned.

"Good."

"Um, Nightmare?" Dream called.

"Yes?"

"Can I see my friends? Please?"

Nightmare twirled around.

"No."

Dream shrinked back.

"Why not?"

"You would not understand the reasons."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked then."

"I'll be leaving now." Nightmare turned back around to leave.

"Goodbye."

He closed his eyes and woke himself back up. He opened his eyes to the bright sun shining through the window. He squinted his eyes and took a deep breath. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He looked in the mirror. Dream's body was a wreck. Nightmare huffed and looked in the closet. He scoffed. All Dream had were green hoodies and blue pants. How did this man function? Nightmare sighed and scanned his limited options. He spotted a black hoodie on the far left. A Nightmare hoodie. Sweet. He grabbed one of the blue pants and quickly pulled the clothes on. He looked back at the mirror. Not bad. Nightmare looked at his face.

The mask was cracked even more.

"What?!" Nightmare grabbed his head and stumbled around the room. "How. . . Dream."

This was okay for now. He just had to move quicker. He took a deep breath and stepped out the room. 


	3. The Imposter

Dream's friends were waiting downstairs. 

Nightmare took a deep breath and stilled his heart. He's got this.

"Hey guys." Nightmare smiled behind his mask.

George looked up and smiled, showing his pearly whites. 

"Hi Dream."

"Sapnap?" Nightmare tilted his head.

"Shhhhh, I'm trying to draw with syrup."

Nightmare scoffed. 

"Draw what?"

"Us." Sapnap replied without looking up.

"Us?" Nightmare's smile disappeared.

"Yeah. See?" Sapnap stepped back to admire his. . . art. "There's George, there's you, and there's me!"

Nightmare cringed at a very terrible drawing of him and his friends. Wait, no. Dream and his friends. Whatever.

"Yeah, it's. . ." Nightmare racked his brain for a word.

"Trash." George supplied. "Literal trash."

George's accent made the way he said it so much funnier. Nightmare laughed. It'd been a while since he laughed. He squeaked open his eye and noticed Dream's friends staring at his oddly. He immediately stopped laughing.

"You, uh, you okay?" Sapnap asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your laugh was a little different than usual." George explained.

"Ah, well, it's morning." Nightmare quickly lied. 

Truthfully, he laughed differently than Dream because well, they were polar opposites. 

"Right. Of course." George grasped his hair. 

Nightmare stared at George's hand in his hair. It was kind ho - wait, what? Did he really just think that? No. No way he would. Dream's heart was just messing with him. Dream liked George. Not Nightmare. 

"So, what are we doing today?" He asked, trying to forget about what just happened.

He looked at Sapnap, who was looking at him with a smirk. Nightmare rolled his eyes and turned to George.

"Well, we were thinking about going to the beach." 

"The beach?" Nightmare raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, uh, it's really hot here and we're always working on something, so we thought we could take a break and cool down at the beach. What do you think?"

Nightmare thought about what Dream would say. He definitely didn't want to go, but Dream would totally say yes.

"Sure!" He smiled tightly.

"Great! Pack your trunks and get ready for me to crush you guys at surfing!" Sapnap shouted.

"Yeah, right." George scoffed.

————————————————————————

_"Four thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine, five thousand!" Dream cheered._

_What time was it? It had been so long since he saw people. Since he talked to people. He was so bored. He looked around, but was met by only walls upon walls of black void._

_"Nightmare?" He called._

_Nobody answered._

" _Ranboo?" He tried._

_Nobody answered._

_"Well. I'm still alone. Great. I guess I could. . . sing a song or something."_

_He sat down and thought of a song he could sing. His eyes flashed as he came up with an idea. He frowned. He forgot the beginning. Whatever, he could just start from the chorus._

_"You won't find him down on sunset, or at a party in the hills. . ."_

————————————————————————

Nightmare followed Sapnap to the beach and watched as the man laid down his stuff and took off his shirt. 

"Come one! Last one to the water is a rotten egg!"

Sapnap raced to the water.

"Hey! That's not fair!" George cried and chased after Sapnap.

Nightmare took his time and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall onto the sand. He flinched as the heat of the sun pierced his skin, but soon became comfortable with it. He reached up to push his hair - blond hair now - back. Wow. This man really took care of his hair. It was soft. As he pushed his hand farther back, he made contact with the black string holding his mask in place. His mask. He couldn't take it off, but he wasn't sure if he could get it wet. The man didn't say. Whatever. He'd just be careful. He looked at Dream's friends, who were splashing each other with water. He smirked and ran to join the fun.

"Wait up, guys!"

"Uh, Dream?" George called.

"Yeah?"

"Your mask." Sapnap pointed to his face.

"Oh, yeah, that. I'm not taking it off."

"Why not?" Sapnap frowned. His face softened as he the realization kicked in. "Right. Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay."

"Why don't you want to show me your face, Dream?" George crossed his arms and made a pouty face.

"Because. . . I'm not ready." Nightmare stalled.

"When will you be ready?" George's face looked pained.

"I don't know."

Lie. He did know. Dream had planned on showing George on Christmas, which was in about a month. But he wasn't about to reveal that. If he made it to Christmas, he wouldn't be able to take off the mask.

"Well, I'll be waiting." George smiled sadly.

An awkward silence pierced the air. Then George got splashed in the face by a mini-wave of water and shrieked.

"Gotcha!" Sapnap laughed.

They all laughed and played until the sun went down. 

————————————————————————

Nightmare was exhausted. He might be stronger and taller than Sapnap, but the guy had more endurance than him. He quickly changed into a Dream hoodie and collapsed on his bed, drifting off to sleep.

_"Nightmare?"_


	4. The Commission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W - Swearing

_"Nightmare?"_

_Dream._

_"Hey. What's up."_

_"Nothing much, just really bored. Where have you been?"_

_Well, no point in lying._

_"The beach."_

_"The beach? What were you doing there?"_

_"Just playing."_

_"Ooh! I want to play, too! Can I come next time?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You're not ready. Your friends don't want to see you."_

_"What? They hate me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"No. You're lying. My friends would never hate me!"_

_"I'm sorry, Dream."_

_Lies upon lies._

_"Well, you're still here for me, right?"_

_"Yes, but I have to leave now."_

_"Oh. When will you be back?"_

_"Tonight. I'll be back tonight."_

_"Oh. Goodbye Nightmare."_

_"Goodbye Dream."_

————————————————————————

Nightmare opened his eyes to the bright sunlight. He inhaled deeply and sighed, ready to finally start his project. He got out of bed and checked the mirror again. Even more cracked. So he had less time than he wanted. He quickly changed into outdoor clothes and checked the hallways, making sure nobody was there. He quietly made his way through the castle, staying hidden. As soon as he got outside, he made his way across the SMP to Awesamdude's house.

"Sam?" He called.

A crash sounded through the mountain and the fake wall came down, revealing the creeper hybrid.

"Dream? Do you need something?"

"Yes, but before I tell you, I need you to promise not to tell anyone about it."

Sam raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Alright. I promise. Now what do you want?"

"I'd like to commission a prison. I want you to build a prison impossible to escape from."

"A prison? For who?"

"A select few people."

"Okay. It's going to take a while, but I should finish by early January."

"Let's hope I can hold up till then." He murmured to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing. I'll see you soon, Sam."

Nightmare turned his back and headed back home. 

————————————————————————

"Dream! Where were you? Sapnap and I have been worried." George scolded as soon as Nightmare got back. 

"I was out."

"Out? That's all you're going to tell us?" George burst, spreading his arms in outrage.

"Dream, you can't just leave without telling us. We were worried." Sapnap said softly, rubbing his arm.

"I'm sorry. I had matters to take care of." Nightmare calmly said.

"Matters? What has gotten into you lately?" George whispered.

"Nothing." Nightmare said coldly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take a break in my room."

Nightmare briskly walked out the room, and right before he was out of range, he heard Sapnap say, "Something's wrong with him. He's not normally like this.". 

Dammit. George and Sapnap knew Dream too well. He would have to do better than that to stay undercover. He just had to hold out for about two months. 

_"Nightmare?"_

What? Was that Dream? No way. He wasn't asleep. He could only contact Dream when he was asleep, right?

_"Nightmare? Are you there?"_

Okay, so he still had a few things to learn.

"Dream?"

_"Hi!_

"How did you get to me? I'm not asleep."

_"I know! I was bored so I tried to reach out my mind to yours. Took a few tries, but I finally felt something click, and you were there! Isn't that cool?"_

"No. Don't talk to me when I'm not asleep."

_"Oh. I'm sorry, I thought you would be proud."_

"I am proud, but you cannot contact me when I'm awake, okay?"

_"Okay! Please go to sleep soon. I'm bored."_

"Alright."

Suddenly, his mind rocked like an earthquake. Nightmare grasped his head and ground his teeth together. Shit. That hurt. He waited a few seconds, and the rocking passed. What was that? Wait. _Dream._

"Dream? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Dream? Dream!" He shouted in panic.

What happened? 

"Dream?" A new voice called.

Nightmare whipped his head around to see George and Sapnap looking at him with puzzled faces.


	5. The Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W - Swearing

"What's going on?" George stalked towards him. 

Nightmare racked his head for an excuse as to why he was talking to Dream, or rather, himself, as George and Sapnap saw it.

"Why were you shouting at yourself?" Sapnap frowned. 

They were suspicious. 

"I. . ." He had nothing.

He had two options. Either pretend he was going insane, or tell them the truth. Yeah, no. No way was he telling them the truth. Option one it was.

"I don't know. I heard Dream in my head." Wasn't a complete lie. "I heard voices!"

Nightmare enlarged his eyes to make himself look frightened. He then smiled, adding to the creepiness. George froze.

"They said that I was. . . god! Is that true?" He tilted his head, maintaining a stare with both Dream's friends.

"Dream? Are you sure you're okay?" George retreated.

George was scared. Score! If this continued, Dream's friends would leave him alone.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm great! Never been better!" He giggled.

"What the fuck, man?" Sapnap briskly moved forward to grab both Nightmare's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry?" Nightmare looked up, trying to look helpless and innocent. By the look on Sapnap's face, it was working.

"What is wrong with you?" Sapnap cried. "You've gone insane! What-"

"Your mask. . ." George breathed.

Underneath the mask, Nightmare frowned.

"My mask?" He asked cautiously.

"Your mask. . ." George repeated. "It's cracked even more! It's the mask! The mask is making you go insane, Dream!"

"What?! No!" Nightmare crossed his arms.

"I think you're right, George. We need to get that mask off." Sapnap stared at Nightmare.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed, putting his arms out.

"Shhh, Dream, it's okay. Just let us get that mask off you." George said silkily. 

"No!" Nightmare retreated.

He squeezed his eyes together. There was no way he could take on both Sapnap and George. Maybe one of them, sure, but not both. Definitely not both. Nightmare heard a soft pound and opened his eyes, just to see Sapnap leap at him. Nightmare pulled back, but he was a second too late. Sapnap grabbed a hold of the ceramic mask and yanked it off. 

The second the mask left his face, he felt a whirl in his head, throwing his thoughts around like confetti. Darkness slowly covered his vision. He was being pulled back into Dream's mind. No. Not after all his hard work to get out. He was not going to be stuck there again! 

Nightmare clutched his head and screamed, fighting the pull of Dream's mind. He fought and fought, but Dream was too strong now that the mask was gone. Dream pulled Nightmare back into the dark corner of the mind they shared.

————————————————————————

_He was just talking to Ranboo again when he was pushed out. Even though Nightmare had said not to talk to Ranboo, he wanted to. Ranboo was nice. Sure, he was a little odd, but weren't they all? Ranboo told him all about Nightmare's visits, the talks, the murmurs, everything. Apparently, Nightmare wasn't too kind to Ranboo. He didn't like that._

_They were talking about Ranboo's panic room when a giant wind appeared, pushing him away from Ranboo. He shouted for Ranboo, but the man was gone. The wind whirled around and tossed him around like a leaf. He felt like a leaf. He was about to lose focus when a bright light flashed,_ and Dream opened his eyes to the real world. 

George and Sapnap were hovering over him with worried expressions painted on their faces. Dream took a deep breath in, and out. George then finally burst into a panic attack, breathing quick and shallow. 

"George! Breathe, man. Breathe." Sapnap rubbed George's back assuringly. 

Dream watched as his friends comforted each other. What happened? Where did Nightmare and Ranboo go? Dream looked up, where George had calmed down and was now looking straight into his soul. If he even had one, that is. 

"Dream?" George called, sounding very nervous.

"George? Sapnap? What happened?" He stared at his friends.

"I don't know. You were acting all insane, so we pulled off your mask." Sapnap rubbed his own shoulder.

Dream looked around the room. They were in a castle, and the room looked like it would be his own. Hold on. Something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. Someone in his memory, his latest memory. Someone who wasn't exactly his friend, but not his enemy, either. _Oh._ He looked back at his friends.

"Where's Jschlatt?"


End file.
